A typical changing pad provides a substantially flat surface on which a baby can be positioned to allow for activities including, but not limited to, changing of the baby's diaper, changing of the baby's clothes, cleaning or administering lotion to the baby, or the like. In many public facilities, a stationary changing pad is provided, for example, as a feature of a women's restroom. Further, various portable products offer a changing pad in the form of padded material that can be stored in a childcare provider's bag.
Conventional changing pads are easily contaminated by bacteria. Moreover, the changing pads have one or more surfaces that are routinely exposed to the outside environment, making such surfaces prone to become unhygienic or unsanitary.